Petites pancartes
by movie-like
Summary: One-Shot Klaroline/ Tous humains. Deux chambres dans deux maisons différentes, deux enfants blonds et une histoire. Un regard qui a changé deux destins et crée une histoire. Sept milliards de personne mais Klaus n'a besoin que de Caroline. Sept milliards d'âmes mais Caroline n'a besoin que de celle de Klaus. Deux êtres, deux destins qui n'en devint plus qu'un.


Personnages : Tous humains

Histoire : One-Shot

Couple : Klaroline

Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde !

J'ai une surprise pour vous !

Je suis en vacances et j'ai trouvé le temps de travailler sur un One-Shot Klaroline. Il est court, je m'en excuse, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Si vous avez lu mon One-Shot "A en crever", la construction est identique. Trois moments dans leur vie mais l'histoire est très différente. J'ai adoré l'écriture et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Quelques informations sur leur âge :

-Dans le premier extrait, Klaus et Caroline ont environ 9/10 ans.

-Dans le deuxième extrait, Klaus et Caroline ont 16 ans.

-Dans le dernier extrait, Klaus et Caroline ont 22 ans.

Voilà ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes.

P.S : Le titre est étrange mais vous allez comprendre :)

* * *

**Deux chambres dans deux maisons différentes, deux enfants blonds et une seule histoire. **

Une petite fille blonde sautilla jusqu'à sa chambre, son carnet à dessins dans la main. Elle le posa délicatement sur la couverture de son lit puis se coucha à côté. Caroline ouvrit son cahier et commença ses dessins, ignorant les appels de sa mère. Elle aussi ignorait ses supplications lorsqu'elle partait travailler, la laissant seule. Elle poussa une mèche de cheveux, un air froid plaqué sur le visage. Son petit cœur brisé ne voulait pas se montrer et exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Pour l'instant, elle serait la petite Caroline forte et insensible. La porte blanche s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une grande femme blonde. La fillette et elle avaient plusieurs choses en commun : le bleu de leurs yeux en amandes, les traits angéliques et le blond de leurs boucles. La voix de Liz résonna.

"- Caroline, je t'appelle depuis tout à l'heure.

-Je n'ai pas entendu mentit la jeune fille, toujours plongée dans son cahier.

-Je dois partir pour une affaire, je reviens le plus tôt possible !"

"_- Caroline, je vais partir pour toute la soirée et tu vas rester seule"_ traduit Caroline.

Elle hocha la tête. Liz lui souhaita une bonne soirée puis fit un pas en arrière. La main toujours sur la clenche, elles espéraient toutes deux. Caroline espérait que sa mère vienne l'embrasser ou la prendre dans ses bras tandis que Liz voulait voir sa fille lui sauter dans les bras. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent et rien ne se passa. La plus vieille soupira puis referma la porte, brisant les espoirs de Caroline. Des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux. Rageusement, la fillette les essuya avant de serrer les dents. Elle ne devait pas pleurer, elle devait être aussi fort que son ami Damon. Elle devait cacher sa douleur derrière un sourire. Lorsque Caroline entendit la porte de l'entrée se refermer, elle referma son cahier et posa son crayon. Son regard bleuté parcouru sa chambre, cherchant quelque chose à faire. Ne trouvant rien, elle se leva pour descendre se chercher quelque chose à manger.

Par pur hasard, Caroline tourna la tête vers la petite baie vitrée qui se trouvait à la droite de son lit. Voulant profiter du Soleil d'été, elle tira sur les longs rideaux rouges de sa chambre. Devant sa chambre se trouvait une autre chambre beaucoup plus grande. De nombreux posters, une batterie dans un coin et un petit garçon au milieu. Le garçon tourna la tête en voulant chercher un de ses livres et croisa le regard de Caroline. Les deux enfants se regardèrent, ne sachant quoi faire. La porte du garçon s'ouvrit, coupant la connexion entre eux. Une jolie brune attendait, un sourire aux lèvres.

"- Hey mini blond !

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça Katherine répondit le jeune blond.

-Ok ok ! Tu veux venir avec nous au parc ?"

Klaus fronça les sourcils en pesant le pour et le contre. Il était un peu fatigué et voulait juste se coucher avec un livre. Mais une sortie avec Katherine voulait dire amusement et bêtises...Klaus hocha la tête avec un petit sourire.

"- D'accord ! J'arrive !"

Katherine ferma la porte avant de rejoindre son petit-ami en bas. Caroline était toujours devant sa fenêtre, se demandant ce que se disaient les deux inconnus. Elle était curieuse depuis toujours et ne pouvait la contrôler. Klaus se dirigea vers un coin de sa chambre, ignorant les regards de la jolie fille. Caroline se mordit la lèvre, se demandant si elle avait gênée le garçon. Quelques secondes après, Klaus réapparu avec une feuille dans les mains.

**Bonne journée inconnue !**

Caroline ouvrit la bouche, surprise. Sans qu'elle puisse se retenir, elle éclata de rire. Cet inconnu était vraiment gentil et mignon. Elle passa une main sur ses yeux, enlevant les quelques larmes qui coulaient. Klaus lui fit un petit signe avant de partir en courant vers sa porte. Caroline courut vers son cahier à dessin, arracha une feuille et écrit de sa belle écriture ronde. Même si il n'avait personne en face, elle voulait tout de même répondre.

**Merci. **

* * *

Brisée. Il lui avait brisé le cœur alors qu'elle lui avait confié, entièrement et sans pudeur. Tyler lui avait promit le vrai amour, l'amour qu'elle rêvait de vivre depuis que ses parents s'étaient séparés. Un amour qui lui ferait oublier le monde entier. Tyler lui avait menti et elle se jurait de ne plus jamais tomber dans les bras d'un homme aussi vite. Un homme ? Il n'était qu'un gamin qui voulait tout et maintenant. Il voulait la beauté angélique de Caroline mais aussi la beauté froide de Hayley. Deux beautés différents mais qui attiraient toutes deux Tyler. La jolie blonde siffla, jeta son sac à travers sa chambre et se dirigea vers son lit. Elle enfonça son visage dans son coussin et hurla. Son cri fut étouffé et ressembla à un petit toussotement. Après s'être soulagée, Caroline se releva et essuya ses yeux. Elle enleva ses bottines noires et alors qu'elle enlevait sa veste, son regard s'encra à celui de Klaus. Ce dernier avait les mains sur ses rideaux, prêt à les fermer. Caroline lui offrit un sourire discret puis le salua d'un signe de main.

Klaus fronça les sourcils, le regard concentré sur le mascara noir qui avait coulé sur les joues blanches de Caroline. Pourquoi avait-elle pleuré ? Le jeune homme remarquait aussi les tremblements de la jolie blonde. Klaus tourna le dos et partit dans un coin de sa chambre. Caroline grimaça, malheureuse. Elle avait pensé que son ami viendrait chez elle lui parler ou lui faire un signe réconfortant. Il n'avait fait que la regarder avant de partir. Sans qu'elle ne puisse comprendre pourquoi, le geste de Klaus l'avait plus brisé que la trahison de Tyler. Car Klaus avait une place dans son cœur que Tyler n'aurait jamais. Cette place était immense et presque étouffante car elle ne laissait personne entrer. L'être qu'elle aimait le plus, celui pour qui elle ferait tout...c'était Klaus. Elle le savait.

**Tout va bien ? **

Un petit rire lui échappa.

Lorsque son regard croisa celui de Klaus, ils ne purent se lâcher. Le regard tendre et désolé du jeune homme la touchait au plus profond d'elle. Le regard bleuté de Caroline glissa et tomba de nouveau sur la petite pancarte. Blanche, parfaite et touchante. Trois mots. Trois petits mots qu'avait fait comprendre quelque chose à Caroline. Cette chose, c'était que Klaus serait toujours là pour elle. Envers et contre tout. Contre la douleur, la peur et la mort. Il serait toujours à ses côtés et c'est pour ça que Caroline se leva, chercha un stylo et piocha dans la pile de pancartes qui attendaient d'être utilisées. Elle s'assit par terre, enleva le capuchon et commença sa réponse.

Klaus ne bougeait pas, attendant la réponse de Caroline. Il ne voulait pas être rejeté, pas maintenant. Pas lorsqu'il avait comprit ses sentiments pour elle. Lorsqu'il avait vu Tyler poser ses mains sur les hanches de Caroline, il avait sentit quelque chose remuer en lui. Cette chose l'avait étouffé, empêché de dormir et l'avait obsédé. Ce sentiment était la jalousie. Une jalousie étouffante et dangereuse pour leur amitié. Parce que maintenant, Klaus en voulait plus. Tellement plus ! Il voulait les baisers de Caroline, ses sourires angéliques et son rire discret et parfait. Il voulait passer ses mains dans ses boucles blondes et respirer son odeur féminine et sucré. Il en voulait toujours plus. Le jeune homme n'avait le droit que de la voir, la prendre dans ses bras lorsqu'elle pleurait ou d'humeur taquine et rire ensemble. Certes, c'était les choses que Klaus aimait le plus mais il en voulait plus. Toujours plus.

**Je t'aime Klaus. **

Trois mots écrit d'une écriture hésitante et tremblante. Le regard rempli d'espoir de Caroline croisa celui de Klaus, une nouvelle fois. Un sourire étira les lèvres du jeune homme, un sourire hautain et touchant. Mais derrière ce sourire, la jolie blonde comprit. Elle comprit que Klaus l'aimait en retour. Sa nouvelle pancarte se leva, attendant qu'elle la lise. L'écriture du beau blond était droite et toujours aussi ronde. Lorsqu'elle lu, Caroline éclata de rire.

**Je crois que je m'aime aussi.**

Parce que c'était comme ça entre eux. Ils étaient trop gênés pour s'avouer combien ils s'aimaient et trop gênés pour laisser leur cœur parlait librement. Mais aucun des deux ne doutait maintenant de leur amour réciproque.

Plus maintenant.

* * *

Caroline montait les marches de l'escalier, l'air pensive. Que faisait-elle ici ? Klaus lui avait demandé d'aller dans sa chambre et attendre un signe de sa part. Arrivée devant sa porte blanche, la jeune femme sourit bêtement. Elle se rappelait les longues journées à discuter avec Klaus. Avec ces pancartes, ils avaient tissés quelque chose d'unique. Caroline chérissait ce lien indestructible depuis plus de dix ans. De l'amitié, de l'attirance pour finir par de l'amour. La belle blonde ouvrit la porte avant de s'engouffrer dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas changé, il y avait toujours ses posters et ses photos accrochées sur le mur. Au-dessus de son lit se trouvait les photos de ses amies. Damon et Elena enlacés dans un parc d'attraction, Stephan courant après Rebekah et Bonnie qui dansait avec Kol. Les personnes qui avaient marquées sa vie et qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur. Là-plupart étaient partis dans un pays étranger pour travailler ou étudier. Un sourire triste étira ses lèvres, elle voudrait tellement revoir ses amies.

Un caillou frappa sa fenêtre. Caroline sursauta puis posa une main sur son cœur, elle avait eu peur. Elle avança vers sa baie vitrée et tira sur les rideaux. La belle blonde cria de surprise et sautilla, envahit par la joie.

Son groupe d'amis était devant d'elle. Tout le monde ! Comprenant la situation, Caroline éclata de rire et salua ses amies. Elena était dans les bras de Damon, un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres. Bonnie serrait la main de Kol et utilisait l'autre pour la saluer. Rebekah sautillait, un sourire niais aux lèvres tandis que Stephan lui parlait. Puis, elle remarqua. Dans les mains de Klaus se trouvait une grande carte blanche. Caroline se demandait ce qu'il se passait.

**Laisse moi parler Love. **

Klaus changea de pancarte.

**Tu me connais mieux que tout le monde. Même si ma petite sœur dit le contraire ! **

Rebekah frappa son frère puis éclata de rire. Klaus leva les yeux au ciel, amusé avant de changer de pancarte.

**Je t'aime Caroline. Je t'aime plus que tout, je t'aime à en mourir. J'aime ta voix, tes yeux bleus, ton sourire lumineux et tes boucles blondes. Je ne suis pas parfait et le serai jamais. Incontrôlable, jaloux, mauvais caractère...Mais j'ai une qualité Love. Je sais aimer. Et tu es la femme que je veux aimer. ****  
**

Caroline ne pût retenir son sourire. D'un signe de main, elle lui fit demanda de continuer.

**C'est pour ça que je vais te poser une question. Une seule question ! Si tu réponds oui, je sors de cette chambre et te rejoins. Si tu réponds non, je sors de cette chambre et rejoins. Car malgré ta réponse, je serai toujours à toi Caroline. Pour toujours et à jamais. Ne me brise pas Caroline.**

La jeune femme posa une main sur sa bouche. Les paroles de Klaus résonnaient en elle et lui donnaient envie de pleurer. Caroline ne voulait pas briser Klaus et ne le fera jamais. Car si elle le brisait, elle se briserait également. Elle aimait Klaus au-delà de tout et se haïssait pour avoir insinué le doute chez lui.

**Caroline Forbes, veux-tu devenir ma femme ? **

Klaus lui avait dit un jour que leurs pancartes étaient la plus belles choses qu'il avait eu. Grâce à elles, il avait gagné son amitié et son amour. Aujourd'hui, grâce à ses pancartes, il avait gagné sa main. D'une main tremblante, Caroline attrapa une pancarte et commença sa réponse.

**Oui.**

Klaus lâcha sa pancarte et partit en courant vers la porte. Le groupe d'amis hurlèrent et frappèrent dans leurs mains, heureux pour le couple. Lorsqu'ils regardèrent vers la chambre de Caroline, personne n'y était. Elle était déjà partie rejoindre son petit-ami.

La belle blonde sauta les dernières marches des escaliers et ouvrit la porte. Elle trottina sur quelques mètres et vit Klaus qui l'attendait au milieu de la route. Caroline s'arrêta, regardant dans les yeux son futur mari avant de reprendre sa course. Lourdement, la belle blonde tomba dans les bras de Klaus. Lentement, elle glissa jusqu'à son visage. Deux regards bleutés, deux bouches qui se connaissaient, deux cœurs qui battaient et deux âmes qui s'aimaient.

"- Que se passe-t-il si une voiture passe ? murmura Caroline, un sourire sur les lèvres."

Klaus se rappela. La jeune femme lui avait dit qu'elle rêverait citer un de ses films préférés lors d'un moment important de sa vie. Jouant le jeu, il répondit :

"- On meurt."

Caroline l'embrassa, le remerciant de son effort. Les bras de Klaus la retenaient toujours au-dessus du sol, l'étouffant et la collant contre lui. Elle posa ses pieds sur le sol, posa plusieurs petits baisers sur ses lèvres puis murmura :

"- Alors je mourrai heureuse."

* * *

**Alors ? **

**N'hésitez pas sur les reviews, je crois l'avoir mérité :)**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

**Bisous. **


End file.
